


the return

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: 13 people added to 'family' [20]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Dino, Asexual Character, Asexual Dino, Genderfluid Jeonghan, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Polyamory, rated for language, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: chan: why did we pick the nine o'clock fightchan: i meant flightmem lurd: or did you





	the return

**seungcheol:** we are going home tomorrow

**joshua:** !!!!

 **joshua:** its been very lonely at home

 **seungcheol:** can someone pick us up because the flight is at some ungodly time tomorrow

 **joshua:** what time

 **seungcheol:** somewhere around 9 in the morning

 **joshua:** why

 **seungcheol:** only flight that we could all sit relatively near each other

 **joshua:** oh

 **joshua:** isnt the car there

 **seungcheol:** oh yeah

 **joshua:** i can still pick you up though

 **joshua:** well i can drive you guys once i get to the airport

 **seungcheol:** thanks

 **joshua:** no problem

 **seungcheol:** everyone is asleep now and im going to bed

 **seungcheol:** see you tomorrow

 **joshua:** <3

 **seungcheol:** <3

* * *

7:24 am - family chat

 **chan:** why did we pick the nine o'clock fight

 **chan:** i meant flight

 **mem lurd:** or did you

 **chan:** its really early

 **mem lurd:** its 7 o clock

 **mem lurd:** you were up at 4 when we went on a not exactly road trip

 **minghao:** anyway someone needs to wake up coups bc hes driving us

 **mem lurd:** we dont have to leave until 8:15 or something like that

 **minghao:** have you actually finished packing

 **mem lurd:** yeah

 **jun:** yeah cause chan helped you

 **mem lurd:** he did like one thing

 **mem lurd:** also i only did it because i was bored but at least i did it

 **jun:** true

 **mem lurd:** where is chan anyway

 **minghao:** isnt he in your bedroom

 **mem lurd:** no

 **minghao:** no idea

 **jun:** i think hes in the living room

 **mem lurd:** why

 **minghao:** no idea

 **jun:** i mean you guys share a bedroom he cant have been stolen so why are you worried

 **mem lurd:** i was just wondering

 **jun:** is that the only reason

**mem lurd:** im not having this conversation in this chat

**mem lurd:** or right now either

 **mingyu:** chan is in the living room

 **mingyu:** hes asleep

 **mem lurd:** okay

 **jun:** my point has been proven

**mem lurd:** what

**jun:** you

**mem lurd:** what

**jun:** like

 **mem lurd:** and this is where i leave the chat and join chan in sleeping until we need to go

 **jun:** what

 **mem lurd:** not in the living room

 **mem lurd:** im going back to sleep i n m y b e d

 **jun:** okay

 **minghao:** its almost 7:45 and we have to leave in like 30 minutes

 **mem lurd:** im aware

 **mem lurd:** im just escaping

 **minghao:** okay

* * *

8:25 am - chat between joshua h and kookie

 **kookie:** question from friend

**joshua h:** ??

**kookie:** what is chans sexuality/romantic orientation

 **joshua h:** you could ask chan?

 **kookie:** friend does not want to ask chan it would raise suspicion

**joshua h:** hes asexual/aromantic

**joshua h:** even though he may as well be panromantic because overtime he sees someone cute hes like ‘theyre cute’ and probably screams internally

 **joshua h:** does this friend have a name that starts with tae and ends with hyung and may or may not be dating someone i know

 **kookie:** possibly

 **joshua h:** lets just say that hansol may have the same predicament as i think i know what your friend is going through right now

 **joshua h:** if your friend checks the chat or asks hansol about it they’ll probably figure out whats going on

 **joshua h:** although hansol might deny it

 **kookie:** thanks

 **joshua h:** no problem

* * *

9:04 am - family chat

**chan:** can someone tell me why hansol keeps looking at me weirdly like he's seen me murder someone

**jun:** well

 **minghao:** jun no

 **jun:** why not

**minghao:** because it's not your business

**chan:** what

**jun:** don’t worry

 **jun:** he did have to wake up early and everyone knows that he takes at least three years to wake up without coffee

 **chan:** true

 **jun:** plane

 **minghao:** there are planes everywhere jun but good job for noticing

 **jun:** i meant that we need to board the plane

 **minghao:** yeah we do

 **chan:** lets go friends

* * *

12:32 am - family chat

 **wonwoo:** we have arrived back home!!

 **joshua:** jeonghan and I are waiting in the baggage collection

 **mingyu:** will be there soon

 **jeonghan:** how are we gonna split the cars

 **jihoon:** probably how we split it in australia

**jihoon:** minghao, jun, soonyoung and i in one car and everyone else in the other

**mingyu:** probably with you two driving though

 **wonwoo:** why do we have two cars

 **jeonghan:** i borrowed jiyong’s car

 **wonwoo:** who dat

 **joshua:** one of the poly people they met at the cafe

**joshua:** he’s been over while you guys were away

**joshua:** good guy

 **chan:** heyo i am here

 **jeonghan:** hello child

 **chan:** hello parent

 **wonwoo:** we see you

 **joshua:** !!

 **mem lurd:** ayyyy

 **jihoon:** seungcheol looks tired and minghao and jun are almost carrying him

 **jeonghan:** i will help

 **minghao:** thanks

 **joshua:** lets go to the cars

 **chan:** bags???

 **joshua:** i have them

 **chan:** les go

 **mem lurd:** lesbian go

 **chan:** i meant lets go

* * *

2:51 pm - family chat

 **mem lurd:** and seungcheol is asleep

**mem lurd:** wonderful

**seokmin:** i can help get him out of the car

 **mem lurd:** jeonghan says thanks

 **seungkwan:** i will help as well

 **chan:** can you help hansol and i get the bags actually thanks

 **seungkwan:** sure

 **mingyu:** well its good to be back

 **wonwoo:** yep

**minghao:** jihoon is asleep as well

**jun:** apparently driving is very boring

**minghao:** well luckily jihoon wasn't driving

 **jun:** apparently being in a car is very boring

 **minghao:** it is

 **jun:** i know

 **mingyu:** then why’d you say apparently

 **seokmin:** why are you guys texting each other

 **minghao:** because jihoon is asleep

 **chan:** we’re almost home though

 **seokmin:** !!!

 **chan:** !!!

* * *

4:10 pm - family chat

 **mem lurd:** and thats enough of that im going to bed

 **chan:** its very early

 **mem lurd:** i know but i didnt sleep on the plane or in the car

**chan:** why

**mem lurd:** i dont know

 **mem lurd:** i tried to sleep but it didnt work

 **chan:** well goodnight then

 **mem lurd:** wake me up when there’s food

 **chan:** okay

 **mem lurd:** night

 **chan:** night  <3

 **mem lurd:** <33

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhhh sorry for the complete lack of update last week i have no excuse i just didnt write anything and sunday came really quickly sorry guys
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter, i may try and wrap the story up soon (like next week maybe)


End file.
